


Проект "Ходок"

by Jero3000



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Human Experimentation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: АУ, в котором Дети Леса - ученые, и они занимаются странными опытами.





	Проект "Ходок"

Тишину лаборатории нарушил стук двери. На пороге стояла руководитель рабочей группы, высокая женщина с зелеными волосами и глубокими изумрудными глазами. 

\- Как продвигается работа? - спросила она, заставляя Эр-Найт-Фэлс поднять голову. 

\- Все почти готово, - она вежливо улыбнулась и схватила бумаги со стола. - Опытный образец получился чуть выше, чем мы ожидали. 

\- И бледноват, - заметила руководитель отдела, рассматривая фотографии. 

\- Да, мы работаем над этим, - Эр-Найт-Фэлс закивала. - Сейчас опытный образец во втором бункере, его испытывают на выносливость и проверяют качества характера. Думаю, отчет будет готов к вечеру. 

\- Эр! - дверь снова распахнулась и на пороге появилась встрепанная Шэн-Вир-Бэт. - Эр, спустись в бункер. 

\- Что-то с опытным образцом? - Эр почувствовала, как становится бледно-зеленой, почти прозрачной. Она допустила где-то промах. Ошибку. 

\- Я изначально была против опыта с мертвыми, - сказала руководитель проекта, спускаясь к бункеру. - Ваш проект, Эр, слишком смел, даже если не касаться моральной стороны вопроса. Манипуляции с останками не могли кончиться ничем хорошим. Я предупреждала вас, Эр, предупреждала не один раз. И все же вам дали разрешение, вам позволили разрабатывать проект “Ходок”, еще и навязали вашу группу мне. 

Эр и Шэн синхронно вздохнули и прибавили шаг. 

\- Лучше бы проект заморозили, - выплюнула госпожа руководитель проекта.

\- Вот о заморозке вообще некстати, - простонала Шэн. 

\- Ты о чем? 

\- Сейчас узнаешь, - шепнула она и остановилась перед тяжелой металлической дверью. 

Эр сглотнула и открыла небольшое окошко в двери. Шэн и мадам руководитель проекта тоже поглядели внутрь бункера, посреди которого стояло нечто. 

Опытный образец был высок, намного выше чем кто-либо из детей леса. Он был бледен до синевы, и синим же цветом мерцали его глаза. Костные отростки на голове образовывали подобие короны, а руки были раскинуты в приглашающем жесте. 

\- Он ужасен, - жалобно протянула Шэн. 

Опытный образец медленно и уверенно двинулся к двери, глядя Эр прям в глаза и указывая на ее пальцем. Она почувствовала ужасный холод, исходящий от образца и поежилась. 

\- Как холодно, - пробормотала Шэн, подтверждая ее догадку. 

\- Поднимайтесь наверх, - быстро сказала Эр, поворачиваясь к Шэн и руководителю. - Передайте, что проект “Ходок” вышел из-под контроля. Нужна группа специалистов для его сдерживания или, - ей было больно от этой мысли, - или уничтожения опытного образца. 

Плечо Эр ужалило холодом, и она обернулась. Опытный образец протянул руку через открытое окошко, и теперь бледные до синевы пальцы сжимались на ее руке. 

\- Бегите, - прошептала Эр-Найт-Фэлс, чувствуя, как кровь в жилах леденеет. Шэн покачала головой сначала, но потом взвизгнула и бросилась наутек, а госпожа руководитель проекта чуть ли не опережала ее. Эр вздрогнула и посмотрела на свою руку, становящуюся белой с синими прожилками. В бункере стремительно становилось все жарче и теснее. Хотелось на простор, хотелось брести бесконечно по безбрежной ледяной пустыне. Эр повернула замок и открыла дверь, выпуская из бункера опытный образец. Точнее, нового друга. Нового брата. 

\- Пойдем, - проговорила она на новом, гортанном и грубом языке. - Снега ждут.


End file.
